


An Acquaintance to Forget

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for 's prompt# 609: Old Acquaintance.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	An Acquaintance to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt# 609: Old Acquaintance. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Acquaintance to Forget

~

Severus and Harry had just exited the pub when they bumped into someone. “Oi, watch—Potter?”

Harry blinked. “Do I know you?” 

“Piers! Dudley’s friend, remember?” Piers grinned. “It’s been ages!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Right.” 

“Can’t wait to tell Dudley we met up.” Piers’ eyes flicked to Severus, who eyed him, clearly unimpressed. “I’m Piers.” 

Severus said nothing. 

Piers coughed. “Well, good to see you.” 

Once they were our of earshot, Severus asked, “An old acquaintance?”

“More like an old tormentor.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Perhaps I should—”

“ _Severus._ ” 

“Just a small hex—”

“Nope.” Harry smiled. “It’s in the past.” 

~


End file.
